Kyle Bonny
Background Kyle Bonny was born in Detroit, Michigan. He grew up in a low income family. His mother was given an apartment as a gift from Hermes, Who before leaving had told Kyle's mother to let Kyle travel to New York when he reached the age of fourteen. When he turned fourteen, Kyle's mother gave him a pocket watch and a little bit of money and sent him on his way, Kyle ended up in Lansing, Michigan where he ran into a satyr named, Ben Parsnips who showed Kyle that the pocket watch was actually magical, It transformed into a Tomahawk and had the word "Navezgane" carved into the handle. The Satyr brought Kyle to an older demigod named Patrick Duda who decided to take Kyle under his wing for two years and teach him how to survive. After the two years Patrick brought Kyle to the Detroit Airport and flew Kyle out to New York where Kyle found Camp Half-Blood. Battle of Camp Jupiter Kyle had fought side by side with Terry Griffin, Quinn Hackley and Mike Rift. Kyle took on an army of monsters alone before Terry, Quinn and Mike arrived. Terry had been killed by a monster protecting Kyle and caused Quinn to breakdown on the battle field killing all the monsters with magic in a 20 mile radius. Kyle went to help Quinn get over the pain of Terry's death which ended up making Quinn and Kyle Best friends in the process. Mike had thanked Quinn and Kyle for their help in the battle and sent them on there way back to Camp Half-Blood. Where Kyle later became the Cabin Leader for the Hermes cabin. The Quest for Nyx Hazel Wills had approached Kyle and Quinn Hackley and asked them to join her on a quest to find Nyx and stop her from destroying Camp Half-Blood. The three boarded the Vesta and started travelling south, While traveling over the Caribbean the Vesta was attacked and eventually dropped out of the sky. Quinn had an emergency life boat and opened it as they fell threw the sky cushioning the fall. Kyle, Quinn and Hazel discovered shortly after that they were in the Sea of Monsters. After traveling in the Sea of Monsters for a bit they found Nyx's hideout. Kyle tried to fight Nyx but was trapped in cage of shadows, Hazel was focused on fighting some monsters, Quinn had downloaded Siri onto his phone and converted Siri into an explosive, Quinn charged at Nyx and blew himself and Nyx up in the process, The cage vanished from around Kyle, He ran down to Hazel and dragged her outside of the hideout and back into the raft, Kyle prayed to Poseidon to bring them back to Camp Half-Blood and soon Hazel and Kyle were brought back to the camp. Kyle went back to camp blaming himself for Quinn's death and soon left the camp altogether Life in New York After leaving Camp Half-Blood Kyle lived on the streets of New York and ran into a young kid named Nathan Quays who had the power to manipulate shadows, Kyle took the kid in and they formed a team to collect money. Nathan would use his power to do "magic" while Kyle would steal from the distracted crowd. Kyle and Nathan lived on the street during this time until he ran into Hazel Wills once again who tried to convince Kyle to go back to Camp. Kyle rejected her offer and went to talk to Nathan at a restaurant, Kyle realized that Nathan need the camp and decided to bring him but as he was leaving the restaurant, Kyle and Nathan were knocked out and dragged to Camp Half-Blood. Cupid's Takeover Kyle and Nathan were taken back to Camp Half-Blood by Lara Maxwell, Logan Woods and Hazel Wills. Kyle found out that Logan had militarized the camp and was possessed by Cupid. Cupid was torturing campers and forcing them to kill others, Kyle tried fighting cupid to stop him but was given a curse where he had to kill everyone he cared about and everyday he waited he would feel the pain of a major bone breaking without actually breaking the bone. Cupid escaped to Olympus after giving Kyle the curse and so Kyle went to Olympus to challenge Logan once more but this time Kyle believed that killing himself would break the curse so Kyle jumped off the side of Olympus. Cupid saved Kyle's Life and instead of killing Kyle, Cupid erased everyone's memory of Logan and killed Logan. Shortly after Camp Half-Blood returned to it's normal State. Death Kyle had received a letter from Hades that said that he needed Nathan because the furies were revolting against him, Kyle went to the arena in Camp Half-Blood to find Nathan training with Zane Alexander, Tory Brennan and Hazel Wills. Kyle pulled Nathan aside and told him what was happening and convinced Nathan to help Hades, Nathan asked Zane, Tory and Hazel to join him and the five of them traveled to the underworld and started fighting almost immediately. Kyle and Tory stood back to back fighting an army of monsters but Kyle had seen an exhausted Nathan fighting a group of monsters and went to help him, Together Nathan and Kyle defeated the group of monsters but a Minotaur started charging at Nathan, Kyle pushed him out of the way and the Minotaur rammed into Kyle pinning him to a wall, Kyle used his strength to lift his tomahawk and kill the Minotaur but the Minotaur's horn remained in Kyle's chest. Nathan pulled Kyle down off the wall and lied him down, Hazel, Tory and Zane ran over to Kyle. Kyle told Nathan he was proud of him and told Hazel that he loved her before telling everyone to keep fighting. Everyone hesitantly left and Kyle's last sight was watching Hades knock a fury out of the sky. Appearance Kyle is tall with nicely trimmed Brown hair, He has one blue eye and one grey eye, he wears an Orange Camp T-shirt with a green hoodie covering most of the shirt, When bored Kyle can usually be found spinning his pocket watch in his hand, he constantly has a smirk and tends to watch people carefully so he can find weaknesses (For pranks). He tends to be nice to everyone and defends his friends. Abilities * Fighting Skills: Kyle is well trained with a Tomahawk because Patrick trained Kyle specifically for a tomahawk. * Enhanced Stealth: Kyle has natural stealth abilities where he is difficult to hear or see when he wishes to be hidden, This was used during the Nyx Quest when he was able to sneak Hazel, Quinn and himself inside Nyx's hideout without being detected. * Enhanced Theft Abilities: Kyle is able to supernaturally steal things without people noticing, even other demigods. * Lock Manipulation: Kyle can magically sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock he touches, and is able to make it unlock, even telekinetically. This does not work on cursed locks though. * Money Manipulation: Since Hermes is the god of merchants, Kyle is quite good with money and is able to summon small amounts of money when needed. Love Interest Hazel Wills * Kyle had a crush on Hazel since he first met her when he got to camp, He met her in the Hermes cabin and later found out that her mother never had a cabin so she stayed in the Hermes cabin, The only person who knew about his crush was Quinn Hackley. He didn't really become friends with Hazel until the Nyx Quest when he made a promise that she wouldn't be hurt, after Quinn died Kyle left camp and forgot about his life at camp forgetting what Hazel looked like until she approached him. Kyle was brought back to camp and protected Hazel from Cupid/Logan even though Hazel was apart of Kyle's curse he still protected her and suffered through the pain. After Logan died, Kyle and Hazel started dating and eventually got married which lasted for 6 months, ending with Kyle's death. Friends Quinn Hackley * Kyle had witnessed Quinn losing his best friend, Terry Griffins and tried to help Quinn get over his death which resulted in Quinn and Kyle becoming best friends, Quinn and Kyle were both on the Nyx quest and when Quinn died, Kyle blamed himself for his death. Lauren Scott * Lauren had spoken to Kyle a few times and helped him with training which made the two become good friends they knew each other's weaknesses and Kyle has even stated that Lauren was stronger then him and that he would never want to actually fight her in a real battle. Tory Brennan * Tory was one of Kyle's best friends, they fought about stupid things occasionally but they treated each other like they were siblings, When Zane would hit on Tory, Tory would complain to Kyle about him. During the Battle of the Underworld Tory and Kyle fought back to back with each other and both have saved each other's lives countless times during the battle. Nathan Quays * Kyle found Nathan in New York while Nathan was playing with shadows, Kyle knew he was a demigod but didn't want him to go to camp, He worked with Nathan and they created a con featuring Nathan as The Great Nate, Nathan would distract a crowd while Kyle would steal wallets and purses from the crowd and eventually split the profits with Nathan 50/50. Kyle viewed Nathan as a younger brother which is why Kyle risked his life to save Nathan in the Battle of the Underworld. Max Treystar * Nobody knows why Max and Kyle were friends, Max just came up to Kyle one day and started talking to Kyle about Physics, Kyle being the guy he is didn't want to tell Max to go away so he put up with Max and just talked to him which somehow created a friendship between them. Trivia * Kyle Bonny was the Original name for Marcus Bonny but the creator decided that Kyle was better for a Child of Hermes * Kyle's Tomahawk, Navezgane means "Killer of Monsters" in the Apache Language * Bonny was the surname of the infamous Pirate, Anne Bonny, Who was the original Inspiration for Kyle's behavior Category:Character